Train Games
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: “How would you like it,” the brunette continued in the same low whisper, “if I were to kiss you?” He traced his finger over Jounouchi’s lips. If you think trains rides are boring, you're about to be shown otherwise. Kaiba/Jou, one-shot, shounen-ai.


**Train Games**

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I'm back _again_! Are you sick of me yet? Hahaha! Well, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a long while and decided that it was time to act on it! It's another Seto/Jou fic, of course! How I love them. : ) Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it! It's much more fun than my previous work! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks to everyone who reviewed _Ashes of Dusk_! I was very excited to see some familiar reviewers from _Another Drink_! Thanks so much! : ) Also, if you have any ideas as to what I should write next, shoot away!

**Pairing: **Seto x Jounouchi

**Warnings: **Language, sexuality, violence (what's new? lol!)

**Type: **One-shot

Enjoy!

* * *

"Seto Kaiba! Katsuya Jounouchi! Since you are so keen on talking when_ I'm _talking, I guess you won't mind spending the duration of our train ride to the museum tomorrow as seat partners!" The teacher banged her pencil against her clipboard in annoyance, shooting a glare at the two aforementioned teens.

Jounouchi felt the words ring cold and clear in his ears, like he had been sentenced to death. His jaw dropped open but he immediately snapped it shut for fear of completely losing it.

Seto, too, had been shocked into silence. Why was _he_ being punished so harshly? He had only wanted to teach the damn mutt a lesson.

Their argument was stupid, really. Jounouchi had been drifting off into sleep (as usual) and in doing so, had accidently knocked his text book on the floor. Said textbook had landed directly on Seto's foot. The thing was not light – it, after all, was a history book. The brunette had grimaced in pain and shot a glare in Jounouchi's direction – only to realize that he was fast asleep. So, annoyed, Seto discreetly chucked an eraser at his head.

And then Jounouchi was awake and he was_ pissed_. He called Seto an idiot and told him to watch where he was throwing his "shit."

Seto did not take lightly to being called an idiot, so he started insulting Jounouchi back. Unfortunately, their quiet but angry exchanges had reached the ears of their teacher, and she was not pleased, to say the least. That much was obvious because now they found themselves as _seat partners_, and their teacher knew _damn well_ that they hated each other's guts. Being forced to sit together on the way to the museum and on the way back was practically capital punishment.

"I'm sorry," Jounouchi apologized, now wide awake. "It'll never happen again!"

"That's right it won't! Because by the end of the trip, I guarantee you'll begin to tolerate each other!"

"It's not fair," Seto cut in, and he was never one to whine. "If he hadn't been sleeping – "

"I wish to hear no more of your feeble attempts to reconcile with me. What's done is done and tomorrow morning you two will be sitting with each other on that train!" She turned away towards the blackboard, indicating that the argument was closed.

Jounouchi slumped in his seat, throwing Yuugi an anguished look. Tomorrow was going to be absolutely miserable. _I should have just kept my damn mouth shut because now I'm going to have to spend a total of four hours with the prick that is Seto Kaiba._

Seto was none too happy, either. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to get some serious work done with the mutt in his presence. He heaved a heavy a sigh.

If anything good came out of tomorrow, he would be very surprised.

* * *

"Last call for all Domino High students to board the train!" called the conductor at eight o'clock sharp the next morning.

Several tired students trudged forward, grabbing a form with questions about the museum on it from their teacher as they stepped on the train. From what had been revealed the day before, they were about to embark on a "historical journey" at a museum in the next city. Two hours by train on the way there, two hours on the way back, and four very long hours browsing the artefacts of Japan's past. The only good thing about this field trip to most students, it seemed, was that they did not have to wear their school uniforms.

As Jounouchi strode past the history teacher who had put him in so much misery, he shot a glare in her general direction. Grumbling, he noticed Seto was sitting at the very back. He also noticed that he had taken the window seat. _Fucking bastard,_ the blonde thought as he approached him

Seto looked up briefly from a thick book, and smirked at Jounouchi. "Well, well. I'm surprised you even made it."

"Don't even start," Jounouchi growled, taking his seat. He would have his revenge on that teacher and he swore it to all things good and holy. At least the seat was cushy and comfortable. The interior design of the train was god awful though – patterns of flowers in bright reds and yellows, orange curtains. Very gross.

"I see puppy's in a bad mood," Seto remarked, circling something in his book with a yellow highlighter. He wore a blue shirt and a very expensive looking pair of jeans, which complimented his lean figure quite nicely.

Jounouchi ignored him, noticing that he was uncomfortably close to the young CEO. Why did they have to put the seats so close together? Their legs were nearly touching.

"Roll call!" a sharp voice cut in. Both boys looked up at their teacher as the noisy chatter came to a halt.

When she got to their names, she smirked at them, grinning sadistically. When she finished, she said, "I expect you'll keep the noise down to a quiet murmur. I will give you further instruction upon our arrival at the train station."

The train started to pull forward and the noise resumed.

Jounouchi glared at the seat in front of him, and then turned his head to look at the front, only to see Yuugi and Anzu chatting away merrily. Ryou and Honda were directly behind them, listening to the conversation.

Seto noticed Jounouchi's observations from behind his book and quipped, "Looks like your friends don't need their loyal dog in order to have fun."

"At least I _have_ friends!" Jounouchi snapped. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Friends are useless. They only keep you from getting what you really want." Seto put down his book and looked at Jounouchi.

"_You're_ useless!" The blonde was becoming very irritated very quickly.

"Not according to just about every major business in this country. And even their opinion doesn't matter because, hmm, let me think... Kaiba Corporation is ranked _number one_ for the third year in a row," Seto returned, brushing a piece of lint from his shirt.

"Whatever," Jounouchi muttered. "Money isn't everything and you're the living proof of that." He leaned back slightly, intending to catch up on some missed shut-eye.

"Money _is_ everything and your lack of decent attire is living proof of _that_," Seto said, purposely eyeing Jounouchi's worn blue jeans.

"So? I don't need money to help me look good, but apparently you do. And even that's pushing it because you still look _average_, anyway."

"I wouldn't want to intimidate the commoners, like you, by dressing to the nines at every chance I got."

"Like I said before, _whatever_," Jounouchi snapped. They'd only been on the train for ten minutes and already he wanted to drive his fist into the arrogant son of a bitch's face. He smoothed the wrinkle in his shirt and glared at the brunette.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Seto asked nonchalantly.

"Leave me the _fuck_ alone," Jounouchi spat. With every remark Seto made, his mood turned worse. He was glad that they couldn't be heard above the noise of the train and the other students, or they would for sure be in trouble again.

The infuriating CEO just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his book. "I have no desire to listen to your below-par comebacks, anyhow." He sneered when he felt the heat – heat from _anger_ – begin to radiate off of Jounouchi.

Jounouchi looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. Then, in a moment of blind fury, he drove his fist right into the brunette's arm as hard as he could. He knew he had made a point when a very shocked Seto Kaiba dropped his book and clutched at his arm.

If they were good for anything, street fights could build one's physical strength in a real hurry.

"What the fuck was that for?" Seto hissed angrily. He rubbed his arm – the mutt had one good right hook. He was glad it was his arm and not his face.

"For being the asshole that you are!"

"Do you really want to pick a fight with me, dog? I can and will pummel your sorry ass into next week." His arm shot out and he grabbed Jounouchi by the shirt collar.

"I dare you!" Jounouchi growled.

Approximately three seconds later, he wished he hadn't. Seto's fist connected with his face _hard_, leaving his lip bloodied and swollen. "I can't believe you just did that!" he sputtered. Had no one seen that blatant act of violence?

Seto leaned in really close, and said in the blonde's ear, "You will never have the upper hand. Do not attempt it."

He rubbed the swollen area and shivered. "I don't understand why you – "

"You should know better than to hit _me_, mutt. Now if you just shut up for the rest of this trip, I'll be the happiest man alive." Without so much as even a glance, Seto returned to his book, highlighter in hand.

Jounouchi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when pain shot through his jaw. He knew he constantly underestimated Seto and put himself at risk. The brunette was dangerous; there was no doubt about that.

But Jounouchi also knew that he was attracted to danger.

* * *

A while later, about forty-five minutes into the trip, Jounouchi began to feel sleepy again. The gentle movement of the train running over the tracks was lulling him to sleep. He managed to calm his boiled blood by staring straight ahead and pretending that Seto was not sitting beside him; that he was alone. He let his thoughts meander until he felt sleep claim him.

His eyes fell closed and his body relaxed. As he drifted off, he felt his body begin to twitch and his head fall to the side.

Feeling a slight movement from beside him, Seto put his book down on his lap and looked over to see what the mutt was doing. Smirking lightly, he saw that he was sleeping. The smirk quickly left his face, however, when he felt Jounouchi's head rest lightly on his shoulder.

Was the dog seriously sleeping on him?

Curious, Seto shifted so he could get a better look at Jounouchi's face. It was completely relaxed, aside from the fact that his brow was twitching slightly. He looked innocent, which was a far cry from the fiery passion that he usually greeted Seto with.

A lock of blonde hair fell over one of his closed amber eyes and Seto found himself resisting the urge to tuck it away. Since when did he think like that? Especially when that thinking was directed at one Jounouchi Katsuya.

He noticed a very faded scar running from temple to his eye vaguely wondering what it was from, and he noticed two or three freckles dotting the expanse of his nose. Now that was cute.

Wait a minute... _cute_? Seto shook his head and realized that he must also be incredibly tired. Why was he spending so much time scrutinizing his enemy's face and making mental remarks about it like "cute"? Something must be wrong with him; terribly wrong.

But then again... it wasn't as if Jounouchi was bad looking. As a matter of fact, he was rather... attractive.

_Oh, God. I can't believe I just thought that. Did I really just think that? _He looked down at the blonde again, inhaling deeply when he observed the perfect, pink lips – albeit the dried blood and swelling of the lower one.

Seto gasped when he realized that his thoughts had taken a very sexual turn. Nervously, he turned his attention toward the passing scenery. He noted the mountains in the distance and the green of the grass and how the rest of Jounouchi's body might look while he's sleeping –

_What the hell am I doing_? _Not only do my thoughts sound slightly deranged, this is totally inappropriate. _He glanced at his " seat partner" again and decided that it definitely was not fair for him to suffer alone like this. While he had been thinking, the space seemed to have become smaller and the train way warmer. He tucked his book away into his bag, feeling sweat trickle down his collar bone.

He would teach the mutt for falling asleep on him. The idea that had popped into his head was deliciously evil and he wasn't sure if he would be able to carry it out successfully. It was completely out of his character, but he couldn't stop himself. He looked around, noting that everyone was partaking in a conversation of some sort, attentions definitely not focussed in this general direction. It was a good thing that Jounouchi and he were sitting in the very back.

Seto leaned down close to the blonde's ear, his blue eyes glinting with something rarely seen in the CEO – mischief. He knew the teen was sleeping deeply by the way he was breathing. "Jounouchi," he whispered softly.

The blonde, of course, did not respond, but he did seem to make a small sound of acknowledgement.

"How would you like it," the brunette continued in the same low whisper, "if I were to kiss you?" He traced his finger over Jounouchi's lips.

This earned a very soft gasp from Jounouchi, who remained deep in his sleep, his head still resting on Seto.

"Mm, I thought you might like that," the CEO replied. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He actually felt something like lust for the blonde. He didn't know where it came from, but he did know that it wasn't fair. He wondered what Jounouchi would think if he knew he had gotten a rise out of the cold brunette after all.

The blonde, meanwhile, unconsciously snuggled deeper into Seto as the train continued its slow movement forward.

Seto checked his watch. They would probably be at the station in another twenty-five to thirty minutes; still plenty of time for him to continue his sexual little game.

"How would you like it," he began again, "if I were to touch you, if I were to caress your entire body?" He mimicked his words and very gently trailed his hand down Jounouchi's chest, stopping to caress his abdomen.

Jounouchi shuddered in response.

Seto swallowed hard. God, that was delicious. He felt his own body start to tingle with some kind of unknown excitement. This was too fun, and he felt slightly naughty letting his image slip like this, especially in such a public place. For some reason though, he did not care.

Time to take the game he had invented to pass the time one step further.

Resting his hand on Jounouchi's thigh, he said huskily right into his ear, "How would you like it if I went down on you?"

_Bingo_.

The blonde moaned, arching his back slightly in his sleep, and then, much to Seto's surprise, responded very quietly in a trance-like way, "I think I would like that very much." So he talked in his sleep, did he?

The brunette smirked, checking to make sure that he wasn't actually awake. He wasn't, but he was now breathing a little heavier and his mouth was slightly more agape.

Now, Seto was never one to get hot and bothered, but the sight was indeed an erotic one. And the thoughts that he was invoking... kissing the blonde, going down on him... God. He did not know that he had this much pent up sexual desire for Jounouchi.

Time for one last question. He smoothly moved his hand up Jounouchi's leg, purposely brushing his crotch as he let it finally rest on his belly. "And how would you like it, Jounouchi, if I fucked you?" Seto's breathing had also become heavier and after that question – that thought – his pants had become tighter as well.

A tinge of red dusted the blonde's cheeks as he moaned softly again. "P – Please do."

Seto pulled his hand away, trying to catch his breath and trying to steady his pounding heart. He looked around, trying to wipe off whatever deranged, lustful look he might have on his face. He tried to focus. Did he really want to do all that stuff to the blonde, or was he just toying with him? From the physical state of his body as evidence, he was going to have to go with the former.

He realized that he'd probably felt all of these things for a long time, but just never gave them much thought. Come to think of it, when Jounouchi became all fired up at him, it made him sort of aroused.

He groaned softly, realizing that perhaps he had taken this little game a bit too far. He waited a couple of minutes, then gave the blonde a harsh shove from his resting place – Seto's shoulder.

Jounouchi awoke, eyes wide. "Hey! What the hell – "

"I don't recall giving you permission to sleep on me," Seto said coldly, trying to resume some kind of normality.

Much to his surprise, Jounouchi blushed. "I was sleeping on you?" He gave his head a shake, as if trying to clear some strange thought away. "I'm sorry." He eyed the brunette wearily, trying to recall something. He didn't know what. What he did know was that for some reason he was feeling extremely aroused and being next to a handsome CEO did not help the matter.

_Handsome CEO? God, I must be really sleep deprived or really dazed. Stupid hormones._

"Attention staff and students. Please be at the ready as we will be arriving at the train station in two minutes time." The voice came loud and clear, and earlier than expected, over the intercom. Students began to shuffle, putting things back in their bags and getting ready to get off the train.

Jounouchi carefully avoided looking at Seto and vice versa.

The train slowed down and came to a screeching stop.

"All right, everyone, I want you to just wait on the platform and I'll give you further instruction there. We only have to walk a few blocks to get to the museum." The teacher turned and walked off first.

The students began to file off slowly, until just Jounouchi and Seto were left on the train.

Jounouchi got up and started walking towards the door. He was about to pass by the small bathroom when he felt a sharp shove which left him up against the restroom sink.

There was only one other person left on the train, so he knew it was Seto. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily, rubbing his back.

The only response he got was a pair of hungry lips covering his own and kissing him passionately. He gasped in surprise, which allowed Seto's tongue to slip right into his mouth. Jounouchi found himself kissing the brunette back just as fiercely, not quite sure what to make of the seemingly random passion.

Seto, who had not been able to contain the sexual tension any longer, pressed his body firmly against the blonde's and rubbed their hips together. He grabbed at his head roughly, pulling away from his lips, and tilted his neck so he could kiss it. "You have no idea what kind of damn thoughts you invoked by falling asleep on me, mutt. So don't even think of protesting, because this is entirely your fault."

Jounouchi moaned. "So I wasn't dreaming that your hand was caressing my – "

"I'm not sure what to think of this yet, but I do know that I would gladly perform all aforementioned activities on you if you were willing to comply," Seto growled lowly, claiming the already swollen lips once again.

"Permission granted," Jounouchi groaned when he felt a cool hand slip up his shirt.

Seto explored for a few seconds, then got a hold of himself and pulled away. Realizing that he probably looked absolutely savage, he straightened his clothes and raked a hand through his tousled hair. "We need to get going or we'll be missed," he growled.

Jounouchi tried to steady himself. "Y – Yeah," he stuttered. God, that had been the hottest two minutes of his entire life.

"After we're done this little expedition, I want to see you at my house at five o'clock pm sharp, understood?" Seto said as he backed out of the bathroom.

Jounouchi followed, a sexy smirk gracing his features. "You seem to be quite unsettled. Don't worry, Kaiba, we still have the _entire_ train ride back. Maybe this time I'll do_ you_ a favour."

Seto could do nothing more than stare as the blonde brushed past him.

It was going to be one hell of a long day.

_Fin_


End file.
